dragcavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smok Nieumarły (Undead Dragon)
Smoki Nieumarłe (ang. Undead Dragons), znane też jako Zombie są wyjątkową rasą, możliwą do uzyskania jedynie w Halloween (31 października). Tego dnia próby wskrzeszenia martwego smoka lub pisklęcia (celowo zabitego lub pozostawionego na śmierć) mają niewielką szansę zakończyć się powstaniem smoka Nieumarłego. Już nie mogą one zostać uzyskane innego dnia. Rasa ta była przedmiotem kontrowersji z powodu zabijania smoków, koniecznego do ich stworzenia. W przeszłości smoki Nieumarłe można było stworzyć w którymkolwiek okresie roku, podobno z szansą na sukces wynoszącą 1 na 100. Do kilku przykładów tak uzyskanych zombie należą dwa własności TJ09 (Qemrao Thuwed i 0eidw Qemrao Thuwed) oraz jedno pisklę stworzone w 2007 roku na ukrytym zwoju, mające niestosowny kod (słowo na F, napisane wielkimi literami). Krążyły też doniesienia o innych, ale temat na forum, na którym o nich dyskutowano, został usunięty. Nie wiadomo od kiedy zombie można stworzyć tylko w Halloween, ale plotki głosiły, że po tej zmianie uzyskanie ich w ciągu całego roku wciąż było możliwe. Te późniejsze pogłoski zostały obalone 22 grudnia 2012. Szansa na udane stworzenie Zombie 31 października wynosi między 1 do 2, a 1 do 6. Smok nie musi umrzeć w Halloween, by stać się Nieumarłym: mogą zginąć w ciągu 14 dni przed tym dniem, ale konieczne jest wskrzeszenie 31 października. Są trzy potencjalne efekty tej akcji: wskrzeszenie normalnego smoka, wskrzeszenie jako zombie oraz permanentna śmierć. Niegdyś smoki Nieumarłe były widoczne na zwojach między północą, a szóstą rano czasu DC (EST), ale teraz widać je zawsze, przynajmniej w formie nagrobka. Zombie nie mogą być hodowane i nie pokazują się w Inkubatorze. Istniała też usterka, przez którą smoki Nieumarłe "błądziły" po zwoju mimo przesuwania lub zmiany sortowania; zostało to naprawione po dodaniu nowych ikonek grobów. Zombie są teraz widoczne zarówno na zwojach, jak i stronach sortowania. Smoki wszystkich ras mogą zostać zmienione w zombie, nawet draki, Wampiry, pigmejki i smoki dwugłowe (mimo różnych rozmiarów i cech tych ras, wszystkie zombie wyglądają tak samo). Odmiany, których nie można hodować, takie jak smoki Papierowe i Serowe również mogą zostać Nieumarłe, aczkolwiek nie mają wtedy płci. Dinozaurów nie da się zmienić w Zombie, ponieważ nie można dla nich użyć akcji wskrzeszania. Nie odkryto jeszcze, czy smoki świąteczne, Strażnik Natury lub smoki Zaniedbane mogą stać się zombie. Jednak smoki, których liczba na zwoju jest ograniczona limitami, po przemianie w zombie są nadal liczone jako przedstawiciele oryginalnej rasy. Jest to zabezpieczenie przed żądaniami wymiany ze strony graczy. W pewnym momencie smoków Nieumarłych nie można było usunąć ze zwojów. Zmienił to Smok Pokoju Duszy i jego akcja Wykreślenia. Pisklęta zombie nie dorastają; w chwili śmierci są automatycznie zamrażane. W społeczności Dragon Cave smoki wyhodowane jedynie w celu zabicia w próbie stworzenia smoka zombie w Halloween nazywamy "karmą dla zombie." Zwykle używa się do tego smoków powszechnych i inbredowanych, łatwych do wymienienia. Zombie niegdyś permanentnie zajmowały miejsce na zabite smoki, wykorzystane do ich stworzenia. Sytuacja ta nie była zamierzona i od października 2011 zajmowane przez zombie miejsca na zabicie zostały zwolnione. Aktualnie każde miejsce zużyte na stworzenie smoka Nieumarłego będą zwrócone po dwóch tygodniach, czyli tak samo, jak jakiekolwiek inne. Smoki te są często mylone ze smokami Zaniedbanymi i Wampirami. Oficjalne opisy Jajko (Egg) Brak Pisklę (Hatchling) "It's an undead baby dragon, produced by a failed magical spell. It probably would be cute if it weren't partially decayed." To jest nieumarłe smoczątko, stworzone przez nieudane zaklęcie. Zapewne byłoby urocze, gdyby nie było częściowo rozłożone. Dorastające Pisklę (Mature Hatchling) "It's an undead baby dragon, produced by a failed magical spell. It probably would be cute if it weren't partially decayed. And look! It somehow managed to grow wings despite being dead." To jest nieumarłe smoczątko, stworzone przez nieudane zaklęcie. Zapewne byłoby urocze, gdyby nie było częściowo rozłożone. I spójrz! Jakimś cudem wyrosły mu skrzydła, mimo że jest martwe. Dorosły (Adult) "Failed attempts to experiment with magic often result in transforming dragons into these hellish creatures. They are extremely dangerous, and will mindlessly kill any living creature without regard to friend or foe." Nieudane eksperymenty magiczne często skutkują transformacją smoków w te piekielne istoty. Są one ekstremalnie niebezpieczne, bezmyślnie zabiją każde żywe stworzenie, nie zważając na to, czy jest to przyjaciel, czy wróg. Autorzy ikonek *Shikaru (wszystkie) *TJ09 (nagrobki) *TheCompleteAnimorph (nagrobki) Nagrobki 18 listopada 2014 roku Zombie urodzone w jaskini otrzymały indywidualne nagrobki typowe dla swoich siedlisk. Zombie wyhodowane oraz te urodzone w czasach, gdy istniała tylko jedna jaskinia, także otrzymały nowy nagrobek. Ikonki Inne *Oryginalna ikonka smoka Nieumarłego wzorowana jest na przywódcy nekromantów z Breath of Fire II. en:Undead Dragon Kategoria:Brak siedliska Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Smoki rzadkie Kategoria:Oryginalne rasy Kategoria:Święta Kategoria:Shikaru Kategoria:Smoki zachodnie